Alexis Rhodes' Adventures of Lupin the III
by BeccaWay
Summary: Alexis Rhodes encounters Lupin III and a romance ensues when she meets Goemon. Remake of the Castle of Cagliostro with a twist. Features a karaoke party scene. Please review.


Alexis Rhodes' Adventures of Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro

Chapter 1

Night Out in Monaco

It was a summer night in Monaco. Alexis Rhodes, an Obelisk Blue student and idol of Duel Academy was hanging out at a bar with her brand new friends, a co ordinater named Dawn from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region, a sailor scout named Raye Hino known as Sailor Mars, a shrine maiden at the Hikawa shrine and an acrobatic jester like flight capable being named Reala from two parts of the dream world. They were having a fun time at the bar. They paid their tab and decided to leave. Suddenly they noticed that there was a robbery at the national casino and a hoard of money was stolen. They went up to a mini yellow beetle car. But they were discovered by the thieves by the names of Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen thus befriending them. Alexis had no choice but to befriend them back.

"What are you doing with all this money?" asked Alexis.

"We can explain." replied Lupin nervously as he started his car and began to drive away.

"Hang on a moment. This money is counterfeit. You could get chased by the cops for that!" yelled Dawn as she inspected the entire haul.

"I guess you're right. What'll we do with it?" Jigen asked Lupin.

Lupin was about to answer but he got cut off by the sound of a car belonging to his pursuer, Inspector Koichi Zenigata. Luckily he had an idea. He opened the sunroof and threw all the counterfeit money out and they all went flying in the breeze giving Zenigata off.

Chapter 2

The Princess of Cagliostro

They continued to drive for a very long time until Alexis discovered a sign that read:

Welcome to Cagliostro.

Alexis couldn't believe her eyes. She studied about the place back at Duel Academy and now she finally came to that place. She heard a couple of cars speeding past Lupin's car as they were driving.

"Holy smokes. What's going on here?" Alexis asked in a state of shock. She managed to see the first car with a woman in a bridal dress and veil inside and the second car with a group of thugs in it. After they all managed to rescue her swiftly but only to let her get captured again, Alexis went and found Lupin unconscious after tumbling down a cliff. Dawn, Raye, Reala and Jigen followed her and found her reviving Lupin.

"What did they want with that woman anyway?" Raye asked curiously about the chase and the rescue.

"I don't know. But we need to find out." replied Alexis wiping cold water on Lupin's face.

Meanwhile in a dilapidated looking office, Zenigata was doing a report on Lupin when a young person walked in.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. My name is Chazz Vladimir Princeton and I'm here about your ad." replied the young man handing out an advertising leaflet that read:

"Assistance wanted for Inspector in capturing criminals and master thieves.

Must be either male or female

Non smoker, non alcoholic or non drug addict preferred."

Zenigata had almost forgotten about it and he was lucky to have a new assistant in his investigation on Lupin.

"Oh yes. That ad. Well I had a little think about it and thought this was a good idea. Young man, you're hired. Meet me in the office tomorrow morning and I'm gonna tell you about the thief we're gonna capture." Announced Zenigata and he continued doing the report as Chazz left the office.

Chapter 3

At the Restaurant

Later that night, Lupin and the others went to a restaurant to get a quick dinner. A waitress offered them some spaghetti.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you know anything about a woman in the bride dress and veil?" Alexis asked the waitress.

"Yes. The woman is named Clarisse. She is the princess of Cagliostro. Lived there as a young girl and came back as a fine woman. She is engaged to be married to the Count, the country's ruler. Come to think of it, I feel very sorry for her. The Count's known for being a real playboy."

"Oh really? Just like me! Say, are you busy tonight?" asked Lupin.

"Is he always like that?" Alexis asked Jigen embarrassed.

"Yeah when it comes to women!" Jigen answered wiping spaghetti sauce off his face.

"I heard there's treasure somewhere in this tiny country." Lupin was bubbling with excitement which surprised Alexis and the others after they finished their food.

"A treasure?"

"Somewhere?"

"In a castle?"

"In Cagliostro?"

"Yes. Inside the castle lies a treasure of extra ordinary values." Lupin managed to answer the questions.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet." Jigen was in a frenzy of excitement like his partner.

They left the restaurant and went to a dilapidated abandoned hideout until Dawn began to talk about what the waitress said.

"This is terrible. The Count of Cagliostro is going to marry the princess to get the treasure before us."

"This is bad." replied Raye brushing her long raven hair.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Dawn worried.

"We're gonna have to find the treasure somehow." answered Alexis.

"But what about the princess? What'll she do?" Dawn asked sadly.

"I got it. We'll find the treasure and rescue the princess." Reala had an idea that popped into his mind.

"That's a very good idea Reala." Alexis was amazed at how her jester like friend had an idea and thought that his brain was full of hot air.

Chapter 4

The Princess's Ring

Inside the hideout, Alexis and the others were ready to rest for the night.

"In order to get the treasure, the count needs the princess's ring to do so." advised Dawn.

Suddenly something fell out of Alexis's pocket. She picked it up to see what it is.

"Is that...?" she asked in a state of surprise.

"It is. The princess's ring. It fell into your pocket when we were saving the princess." Lupin answered in a state of enthusiasm.

"We might need more help for this job. We don't want to be attacked by the court's assassins." Dawn responded worried as ever.

"Well now that you mention it, I know a guy who's up for this job." Lupin responded.

"Who?" Raye asked.

"We'll find out the next morning." Jigen answered as he went to sleep on a mattress and began to snore.

"Okay. Goodnight guys." yawned Alexis and they all went to sleep for the night.

Chapter 5

Goemon Ishikawa and Alexis's Maiden Disguise

Back at the office, Chazz came as soon as promised to know about the thief Zenigata was going to tell him about.

"I came as you requested Inspector."

"Well then let's get down to business, here he is. He's known as Lupin III. He's been very difficult to capture. Keeps slipping out of my grasp. You gotta watch out because he's swift on every move you make. You know what to do." advised Zenigata.

Chazz looked at a black and white photo of Lupin and his crew until something shocked him. He recognised that girl. He would never hurt her or anything but he had no choice. He had to do the job right and quick.

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Alexis was trying to think of what she would do to get the treasure and rescue Clarisse.

"Maybe you could disguise yourself as one of the castle maids." advised Dawn.

"That's a very good idea Dawn." responded Alexis.

Alexis came out in a castle maid navy blue dress with a white apron and a frilly headband in her hair.

"It's disgusting. I will not wear this ridiculous disguise but still it's a good idea. So you dress up as a maid." suggested Alexis.

Dawn nodded and left the room.

"Now I need to get out of this outrageous costume before..."

"Hey Alexis. Cool disguise." Alexis was cut off by Lupin's voice.

He was entering the room followed by Jigen.

"Lupin haven't you forgotten something?" Jigen asked his green jacket clad friend.

"Oh, yes. Alexis, I'd like you to meet Goemon Ishikawa the 13th." Lupin brought in a raven haired Japanese swordsman.

"Hi how's it going?"

Alexis looked amazed. She never saw a man like him before. Suddenly a voice in her mind began to speak.

'Be careful Alexis. Careful. Don't be nervous. Try picturing him in his underwear.'

Alexis managed to do that, only to see him wear a fundoshi. She couldn't believe picturing him in dodgy Japanese underwear like that. She wouldn't sink low. Her voice in her mind started screaming.

'Oh no! He's hot! Just say something! Quick!'

"I'm good" was all Alexis had to say. The voice in her head became annoyed.

'D'oh!'

"Well that's good to know."

Alexis was relieved. She never felt this way when she met a guy like Goemon for the first time. She wasn't like this back at Duel Academy. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks became rosy. She had a sinking feeling inside of her and her heart began to pump out loud. She had never seen a man like this before. She never knew that she would feel this way about him.

Chapter 6

The Chase for Lupin Begins

As the morning mist cleared up, Lupin, Alexis and the others got into the car and began to drive to the castle. Suddenly they heard a muttered voice that Alexis seemed to recognise.

"According to the map, it says I'm in Cagliostro. I can't believe I'm doing this job for money. Working for Zenigata can be quite tough when it comes to capture a master thief. And that girl in the photo, I still know that face anywhere. I seem to be getting a little bit closer. Hey. THERE THEY ARE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU AT LAST LUPIN THE III!"

"Oh boy, here comes trouble worse than Pops." Sighed Lupin.

"I know that guy." Alexis was shocked to see that familiar face working for Zenigata.

It was Chazz.

He also recognised Alexis in the car full of thieves. Lupin began to speed up and the chase began. Chazz's car was following Lupin's as they drove faster. Jigen poked out of the sunroof of the car and began to shoot with his gun. Goemon and Alexis both poked out of the sunroof to hope Jigen knows what he's doing as Lupin drove even faster.

"End of the line buddy. You're going down to the jailhouse!"

"Not gonna happen!" Alexis yelled as Jigen shot a bullet at the engine of Chazz's car. Chazz jumped out as the car exploded off a cliff.

"Dagburnit! I missed him and Alexis!"

Lupin's car swerved a little that caused Alexis to fall into Goemon's arms. She never thought she'd felt this way but couldn't tell anyone about it. Goemon felt the same way but couldn't tell anyone about it either. They continued their route and snuck into the castle. Meanwhile Chazz was standing on a side of the road.

"I think Zenigata is gonna be annoyed with me."

Chapter 7

Enter Fujiko Mine

Alexis walked in with her maiden disguise with her cohorts until they encountered a blonde woman in a maroon dress. Lupin recognised that woman. It was her former lover, Fujiko Mine. Alexis was lucky to meet her and she decided to take part in a very dangerous plan Reala has concocted himself.

"I always loved a taste for extreme danger in this plan." A smile crept on Fujiko's smooth red lips.

"Okay here's the plan of finding the treasure and rescuing Clarisse. We're gonna split up for this one. Alexis, you go with Dawn, Goemon and Jigen for the treasure while Lupin, Raye, Fujiko and I rescue the princess."

They all managed to do what they can but the Count outraged by this stopped them and decided to marry Clarisse tomorrow night.

Afterwards Alexis had concocted her own plan. A plan to trash the wedding.

"Okay, listen up. Here's what we're gonna do."

Chapter 8

Was She a Pretty Girl?

Jigen was still wasted from his hangover. Goemon was still in his meditation.

"Does your head hurt from the hangover?"

"No I'm just humming a little song called Ouch. Say what do you know about Alexis anyway?" Jigen asked his Japanese compadre.

"Please do not ask me that question." Goemon shuddered.

"You know I'm right. Alexis is a strong willed girl. I tell ya. I can read you like a book Goemon."

Goemon had a little thought about Alexis and blushed.

"Was she a pretty girl?"

Chapter 9

Alexis's Nerves About Love

Meanwhile in another room of the hideout Alexis wonders why she was feeling strange.

"What is going on with me? I can't get these images out of my mind. What is with me and Goemon ever since we first met? Am I feeling something between the both of us? What is with me?"

She began to feel weird about love.

"Oh this is way too much pressure."

Meanwhile a voice in her mind was advising her.

"You gotta man up girl. No more hiding in your room like a scared little girl. It's time to act like a woman."

She perked up.

"You're right. I gotta keep my cool. After all tomorrow is another day."

Alexis smiled up at the full moon and began to sleep for the night.

Chapter 10

Alexis's Dream

Alexis feel asleep for so long, she began to dream. She was

dreaming about the time she first met Goemon until she realised something strange about it.

"I really am in love with Goemon. I really am."

"Come on Alexis quick. We're gonna stop that wedding."

Alexis ran to join the others.

Chapter 11

Alexis's Great Big Plan Begins

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the Count and the princess in holy matrimony. Do you Count of Cagliostro take Lady Clarisse to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Lady Clarisse take the Count to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I..." The princess was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Clarisse don't do it!"

Everyone in the church turned to look at who was speaking.

"Count of Cagliostro prepare for trouble! And on second thought, make it double!"

The church door swung open to reveal a familiar figure in the navy blue maid dress.

"To protect the princess from devastation!

To unite her people within her nation!

Maybe I may have broken your wedding vows on the premises!

But there's one cool girl in town and her name..."

She threw off her maiden disguise to reveal her Obelisk blue uniform.

"Is Alexis!"

Everybody gasped and the priest was Lupin in disguise as he grabbed the princess.

"My uncanny abilities go at the speed of light!

Surrender now or you're in for a fight!

And that's RIGHT!"

Dawn, Raye and Reala were standing by her. From out of nowhere appeared Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko. A big battle ensued and a chase began. Lupin, Clarisse and Alexis gave chase to the Count until they got outside to a giant clock tower.

Chapter 12

Alexis has no choice

"Alexis, hand over the princess's ring or she will die!"

"I have no choice."

Alexis handed the ring to the count to spare Clarisse's life. As the count inserted them into the eyes of a statue the clock hands began to turn to face each other. Lupin, Clarisse and Alexis both jumped off leaving the count to be crushed to death.

As everything was all right, there was deep rumbling.

"HOLY...!" was all Alexis would say when she saw something amazing. It was the Cagliostro treasure of old ruins. Goemon and the others watched with amazement. Alexis lost her balance in the rumbling and she fell into the ocean.

"Alexis. Oh no."

"Keep your head up Alexis. I'm coming!"

Alexis managed to hear Goemon's voice as she nearly sank to the bottom of a watery abyss. She was lucky to be free from her watery grave as she felt Goemon's hand grab her arm gently and was brought out to shore.

"Somebody needs a little mouth to mouth."

Chapter 13

Is it really love?

Alexis laid on the shore unconscious in Goemon's arms. She was soaking wet. She felt like she was moving up to the great beyond. Suddenly she felt something smooth on her lips. What was she feeling? She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision became blurry but now cleared. She knew it all along. Goemon was giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. A voice was screaming in her mind.

"He's kissing me! He's really kissing me!"

She sat up coughing and spluttering from all that water. And there was one other thing; she discovered what the mouth to mouth was like... a kiss.

"You okay?"

Alexis was breathless to speak. They both looked onward at the old Cagliostro ruins. Lupin and Clarisse followed by Jigen, Fujiko, Dawn, Raye and Reala ran to see what was going on. Chazz was somewhere in the distance getting a call from Zenigata that he got fired for failing to catch Lupin.

"So this must be the legendary Cagliostro treasure Lupin told me about." Alexis was amazed to discover what was true. It was almost time to celebrate for finding the treasure and rescuing the princess.

Chapter 14

Karaoke Party

Everyone was having a party at the nearest nightclub in Cagliostro. Lupin decided to have a karaoke party to celebrate. He came first with Jigen. The song 'Soul Man' began to play.

_Comin' to ya  
On a dusty road  
Good lovin'  
I've got a truck load  
And when you get it  
You got somethin'  
So don't worry  
'Cause I'm comin'_

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Got what I got  
The hard way  
And I'll make better  
Each and every day  
So honey  
Now don't you fret  
'Cause you ain't seen  
Nothin' yet

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Now grab the rope  
And I'll pull you in  
Give you hope  
And be your only boyfriend  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man

Everyone applauded. Now Fujiko was up next. Another song 'Man I Feel like a Woman' began to play as she strutted on stage.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Lupin was like the wolf from the Tex Avery cartoons; he ran on the stage and gave Fujiko a few kisses. Alexis was up next. Another song 'Take my Breath Away' began to play.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away

Alexis was amazing out there. Goemon was up and the song 'Fire Treasure' began to play. He decided to sing it in Japanese.

_Shiawase o tazunete watashi wa yukitai  
Ibara no michi mo itetsuku yoru mo  
Futari de watatte yukitai_

Tabibito no samui kokoro o  
Dare ga daite ageru no  
Dare ga yume o kanaete kureru

Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai  
Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii  
Kizuna de watashi o tsutunde

Kooya o sasurau anata o  
Nemurasete agetai no  
Nagareboshi wa anata no koto ne

Honoo to moesakaru watashi no kono ai  
Anata ni dake wa wakatte hoshii  
Nazomeku kiri mo harete yuku

Alexis was so surprised. Goemon's Japanese soul poured out into her as she enjoyed the night. They all took swigs of champagne, beer, soda and sake and began to have a few laughs for the night. Alexis got up and walked onto a balcony. She was gazing into the moonlight reminiscing about the day she met Goemon, her dream and his mouth to mouth.

"Hey Alexis."

Alexis turned to see Goemon. He followed her onto the balcony.

"Um ... hi."

They both wondered about what they had on their minds. Alexis had to do it. It was now or never.

"Goemon, I..." Alexis got cut off by Goemon balancing a finger on her lips.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I already know."

He wrapped his arms around Alexis and drew her close to him.

"Really?"

"Of course. Since we met."

Alexis felt comfortable in his arms. She looked up as his onyx eyes gazed deeply into her brown green tinted eyes. She felt as surprised as he pressed his lips onto hers. Same with her, a voice in Goemon's mind was in a frenzy of love.

"I'm kissing her. I really am kissing her."

They both pulled away for a swift moment. Alexis's eyes began to sparkle with delight, deepening the moment.

"Really? When we met?"

Goemon smiled and brushed her hair to one side.

"Yes. I love you Alexis Rhodes."

He kissed her again out in the moonlit night in Cagliostro.

"I love you too Goemon Ishikawa the 13th."

They both moved closer and their lips met.

Somewhere in the distance, Chazz was watching the kiss with bubbling anger. Losing his academy crush to a thief was the worst thing that ever happened to him. The only thing Goemon stole was Alexis's heart. She was worth that any other treasure in the world for him. She would be Mrs. Goemon Ishikawa. But one thing left for sure, she never forgets to imagine Goemon in his fundoshi.

The End


End file.
